


Belonging

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader, sequel to 'Want'





	Belonging

Waking up with August Walkers arms wrapped around you gives you an unexpected surge of contentment. When you fell asleep last night, after an evening of heady passion, you had assumed August would be gone by morning as he usually is – keeping the relationship casual as it had always been up until this point. But at the same time you also knew last night that something had changed and not just for you, his words to you and the way he said them echoing in your mind. You’ve been thinking about this for so long, afraid to take things further, but you’re so sure you could get used to this.

You delight in the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms as he sleeps peacefully besides you for several more minutes, listening to his breathing and feeling it warm against your neck. You’re so used to seeing August in action, the ruthless and dedicated Agent Walker, that having him sleeping soundly besides you looking so at ease takes you by surprise. After a few more moments you slip silently out of his arms and get out of bed, throwing on your pyjama shorts and a cami, careful not to wake him. You collect his creased clothes from the kitchen floor and place them at the end of the bed for him. After using the bathroom, showering and putting the coffee on, August still seems not to have surfaced. Part of you is nervous for him to wake, feeling unsure of the situation, but the rest of you wants to see him, talk to him and kiss him just like you always want to.

Drinking your much needed coffee, you mull over your feelings and try to think of the right words to tell August. That is until he saunters out of your room, hair messy, clothes crinkled and yawning and all the words you’d had in mind disappear. “Morning. Do I smell coffee?” He asks, his voice heavy with sleep, as he sits down on the stool opposite you.

“Sure is. Do you want breakfast? I’ve not got much in at the moment” you reply as you pour him a cup, hating the nervous tone of your voice. He declines the food but gladly takes the coffee, his fingers lightly grazing yours when you pass him the cup. For a few minute things feel so awkward as you sit there silently and you let the worry take over in your head. You misjudged the situation, you think – he doesn’t want anything from you, he was just too tired from the mission to make it home. You let your mind fill with disappointment and quietly sigh. And then he takes the hand that’s resting on the counter top in his, his thumb softly stroking your skin and you look up at him.

He’s watching you intently, and you feel that he can somehow tell what you’re thinking. And that’s the thing about August that always leave you at ease; he understands you, he knows how you think, he knows what you need. How he does, you have no idea but it instantly makes you feel comfortable. He’s so different than what you thought he would be, when you first met him and started working together a few years ago, you know now that under that unflinching, professional exterior is a caring, patient, kind man who wants the best for you in all things.

So you decide to just say it. To stop worrying and stop second guessing and just do what feels right. “August, I want to be with you. I want us to be together.” you feel the blush spread across your cheeks as you continue “And I don’t know what changed last night, but I get the feeling you do too” The smile on his face is instant and sincere and it gives you hopeful butterflies.

“I’ve wanted to be with you for so long. I’ve always wanted more. I didn’t know if you did so I tried to ignore it, for as long as I could” he admits, his deep voice soft and comforting. He gets up and moves towards you, gaze never leaving you, taking your face in his hands he kisses you tenderly and it’s like sunshine breaking through the clouds for you both. Like you’re finally allowing yourselves happiness. You’re not one to be corny, but you think it’s kind of magical.

August would agree if you told him, because even after all the kisses you’ve shared this one sparks something else entirely in him. He thinks you could make him feel whole. You’re not afraid of him, in fact you challenge him in ways he never expected, and you want to be with him despite his faults. He knows, too, that you share his misgivings on the way the world is going. But most of all you make him smile and laugh and care, and that’s exactly what he needs to keep him from being completely disillusioned with everything.

The kiss deepens as his hands move from your face downwards, pulling you up off the stool so he can wrap his arms around you. It goes from tender to intense in no time at all, as you lightly graze his scalp with one hand, the other pressed against his chest feeling his increasing heartbeat underneath. You’re warm, all of a sudden, as you’re pushed up against the kitchen counter, mimicking the events of last night but with less urgency. His kiss trails up your jaw to your sensitive earlobe and then down your neck and his facial hair tickles against the skin there, you let out a giggle uncaring of spoiling the mood this time.

“You’re so beautiful” he murmurs lifting his head to look in to your eyes as you laugh, the cool blue of his almost hypnotising. The feel of him against you, and the compliment kindles something deep inside you and when he kisses you again you respond with such ardour that he’s instantaneously aroused, you can tell as he pushes against you. Before you know it your cami comes off revealing your bare breasts, the skin there flush, and he gently kneads and caresses each before tenderly pinching your nipples in a way that makes you inhale with satisfaction.

August tries to direct you back to the bedroom, but you instead pull him towards the sofa, and how can he resist you as you unbutton his shirt again on the way? Not caring when it’s pulled off of him, scrunched up and thrown in to the corner of the room. Your hands run slowly down his chest, appreciating his divine body, before unzipping the flies of his pants and pulling them down as your lips and teeth graze against his neck and shoulders. As you push off his underwear your hands grip his firm ass appreciatively and he sighs against your ear. And then when he’s completely naked you push him down on to the sofa, with a lot of help from him.

Last night he gave you everything, so this morning it’s his turn you decide and before he knows what’s happening you drop to your knees and nudge between his legs first wetting your hand and taking him in it, stroking enticingly slowly. When you lean in and take the tip of his cock in your mouth, tongue swirling around it, he rolls his head back, closing his eyes. As you take him deeper you hear his breathing become heavy, and then a hand gently tangles in your hair – not pushing you down or dictating your speed, just softly pulling as you work him. That is until he tells you to stop, his voice thick with lust when he tells you “I want you” and those three words are enough to cause a shiver down your spine.

When you stand his hands promptly reach for your shorts, pushing them and your soaked panties off in one go, devouring the image of you naked before him. Then you straddle him and he gasps against your lips at the feeling of your wet entrance against him as you grind mildly, teasingly. You direct him to you and slide down on to him, and the whole world seems to stop for a moment as you both moan in delight. His hand on your ass squeezes roughly as you ride him, the other on the nape of your neck. He wants you near, wants your body tight against his. “You feel so good” he groans, grabbing your hips and keeping you in place, now thrusting himself up in to you as your hands grip against his large biceps and the feeling of him takes over everything else.

Your neighbours can think whatever they like, you decide, as you cry out loudly, the feel of him fucking you overwhelming you. Was sex ever this good before August? You doubt it. You kiss again, roughly and with need, and when he feels that familiar pooling of heat he traces fingers down your stomach to your clit, wanting you to feel it too before he comes. You squeeze around him, willing him to let go, and he can’t hold on any longer. Your foreheads press together as he strains against you, pleasure rolling through him for several moments. When he’s done he slips out of you but keeps rolling your clit with his thumb, fingers sliding in to you, and you feel the pressure build quickly inside you. From this position he sees your face so clearly when you come for him, seeing your exquisite expressions as your orgasm causes you to writhe and moan his name breathily again and again and again.

You stay on the couch for some time afterwards, pressed close and panting together, heartbeats returning to normal as you try to remember how to speak or think or move. He holds you in his arms, enveloping you in his protective warmth. “This is going to work” you mumble against his neck, kissing delicately.

“It really is” he agrees. And you both know it won’t be easy, working together and being together but neither of you cares, accepting that it feels good and right and that nothing else really matters. You feel a sense of belonging, each of you. Here you are, two people who kill for a living, finally really feeling alive.


End file.
